ask donkey kong and friends
by mb7 and mb6
Summary: ask dk any question even embarrassing ones! same with his friends and me and my sister! dont like dont read
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I'm still not sure about this fic but whatever

Hello and welcome to ask me, my sister, and the DKC. This is my first Q &A story so readers, ask away. But I do have limits:

Only send up to 25 questions

Spammers will be blocked

6-9 question will be in each episode (probably)

And that's pretty much it, so ask away!


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: [] means flash back {} means thinking

Hello and welcome to the first episode of ask Donkey Kong and friends! We are so excited to have a lot of people ask questions to me and my friends and I feel so loved to see….

7: DIDDY HOW CAN YOU SAY ALL OF THAT WITHOUT TAKING A BREATHE?!

Diddy: I dunno it's natural to me

Dk: ever since he have started sing…..

7: fine then. Anyway since we have gotten past all of that, let's get on with this thing. I am your host, Mega Blaster 7 and this is my co-host/sister, Mega Blaster 6, who is SUPPOSE TO BE HERE RIGHT NOW!

6: I'M NEAR THE MAIL SHOOT! YOU TOLD ME THIS IS MY JOB!

Tiny: WHY ARE YOU GUYS YELLING?!

6: why ARE we yelling?

: can we get to the questions already?!

7: fine then, jeez 6?

6: on it, the first question is from **artrell wesley**

**hey i was wondering is diddy kong is one of the fastest characters in donkey kong?**

Diddy: well, yes I am!

Dixie: liar, I beat you to the beach.

[ diddy and Dixie are racing to the beach of kongo bongo

Diddy: see ya there, Dixie!

Dixie: *in a tiny mic in her ear* now tiny…

Tiny: got it *pulls a green rope that is blend in with the grass of the forest*

Diddy: what the…GAH!*trips over the rope and Dixie past him and won*

Dixie: YAY! *jumping with excitement*

Diddy: -_-']

Diddy: I still don't know how you won

Dixie: me ether *quietly hi-fives tiny*

7: on to the next question, 6!

6: GOT IT! This is from **mrs owl**

**dixie: when did you move to dk island**  
**dk: is it hard protecting the crystal coconut**

Dixie: I moved here when I was 6, barely know everything about my home island..

Tiny: IDOIT, WE WENT THERE FOR CHRISTMAS LAST YEAR!

Dixie: I BARELY remember, okay?!

Dk: yes it is hard. Besides cranky, thieves, , hunters

Diddy: sucks to be you

Dk: *punches diddy in the face*

Diddy : *holds face* AHH FACE HIT!

Dixie: let me see..*looks at Diddy's face* dang there is a bruise there…I got it *runs into bathroom*

6: while she is doing that, next question….

7: MY LINE!

6: NO ONE CARES! This is from **Kimm Pinee**

Ok i really need to ask

**Diddy Kong: first off I LOVE YOU! when is your birthday and what have you done on past birthdays and is it official that you are dating Dixie?**

**Donkey Kong: when is your birthday and are you dating Candy?**

Diddy: *still holding face* thanks my birthday is may 23rd. Me and Dixie are an official couple.

Dixie:*still in bathroom* and I like that!

Dk: my birthday is October 12nd and yes I am dating candy

Candy: even though he is an idiot most of the time

7: well that's all we have for today!

Candy: WHAT?! I DON'T EVEN GET ASKED!

7: sorry but we need to get diddy to a hospital because his bruise looks infected, so later guys! Remember to keep sending in questions!


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: sorry for the wait. School is killing us**

* * *

7: alright diddy, this way

Diddy: I'm not blind

Tiny: your left eye….

Diddy: this is temporary!

Dk: we are not getting enough reviews!

7: We will answer the ones we have! 6?

6: anyway, welcome to episode 2 of ask donky Kong and friends* goes to the mail shoot* this first one is from Kimm Pinee, Diddy's fangirl…

7: DON'T MAKE FUN OF HER!

6: fine then

Ok i has a question for:

Candy: do YOU agree that you are dating DK even though you call him names and when is your birthday?

Dixie: when is your birthday and how have you celebrated Diddy's birthday in the past?

Oh i also want to wish DK a happy b-lated birthday... Im sad thr i missed it :'(

Dk: it's cool, beside I had a good bday!

Candy: yes I do agree that his is mine plus he can take the name calling.

Dk: damn right!

Diddy: *quietly* most of the time

Dk: DON'T MAKE PUNCH YOU IN THE OTHER EYE!

Diddy: shutting up now! *hold his eye*

Dixie: my bday is may 17. For Diddy's 13th bday, I got cake-making recipes from peach (man, she can cook!) and made diddy a banana crème cake.

Diddy: That was good stuff!

Funky: dude, I hope you know that you have the diabetes.

Diddy: I can live though it

7: literally, that is all we have!

6: make sure you stay tuned!


End file.
